<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eye Candy (Beelzebub x F!Reader) by Diavolosthots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089361">Eye Candy (Beelzebub x F!Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots'>Diavolosthots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Quickie, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beel and MC are shopping and he just can't resist the new clothes she picks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eye Candy (Beelzebub x F!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“C’mon Beel, you promised!” You were right, he did promise. He promised that if you got over your stage fright, and the musical went well, he’d take you out to do whatever you wanted to do. Quite a big promise for someone who really just wanted to go out as an excuse to go eat with you… but he was still super proud that you got over yourself and went out on that stage, kicking ass. “I did say that… let’s go.” Really, he tried to ignore his growling stomach for your sake, but he silently made a promise to himself that he would definitely pause for lunch, if not also a snack, once you went to a store or two. For whatever reason, you really wanted to go shopping with him; fine by him, he’ll tell you you look good in everything, anyway, because you do. At least to him, you do. Really, you could wear a trash bag and he’d swoon over you, or just his shirts which are too big on you anyway but he appreciates and adores nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But right now, despite his hunger growing, he’s just enjoying holding your hand and skipping down the Devildom street’s together. Yes, actual skipping. He felt stupid about it for a moment, but a quick glance at your happy face had him change his mind about that and fall into a rhythm with you while you dragged him into store after store. He never understood the need to go shopping when you can just keep wearing clothes you already have, but he promised you something and you wanted to go shopping, so here he is, hyping you up on every piece of clothing you put on, “that crop top looks so good on you. I like the way your tummy is showing,” giggles erupted from your end when he playfully tickled you, a soft smile playing on his lips; you are a gift to him. Of course, he couldn’t hold his tongue on the headband you wore with the flower on the side, “that’s really cute… put it in the cart, we’re getting that, “ because it reminded him on happier days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one thing that stood out the most to him, though, was that tiny skirt you tried on that barely covered anything. Immediately, his tongue darted out to lick over his lips, his eyes focusing on the candy in front of him, “does it look good? Beel?” Father, yes, it looked more than good! “You can’t wear that.” he doesn’t know why those were the first words he spoke, quickly glancing up at you and smiling sheepishly, “I mean..” But you caught on, a small smirk gracing your lips as you ‘accidentally’ dropped your phone, “oopsie, let me just…” and with a quick bend at your hips, you leaned forward to retrieve the fallen object, practically pushing your arse up in the air for him to take. A low growl escaped him as he moved to pull you back up, flush against his chest, “I’m hungry, (Y/N). I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” You knew what he meant, having hoped that this silly day would lead to something a little more later on, or now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” you started, wiggling your ass against his front and feeling him grow hard beneath the thin fabric of his pants and your skirt, “what if I’m hungry as well?” A quick turn of his head and Beel found the dressing rooms, pushing you toward them, “Then I say we better satisfy ourselves, right here, right now.” Excitement rushed through you almost immediately and it was hard not to just clench your thighs together at the thought of him taking you in one of those tiny dressing rooms. “B-Beel…” a soft wine when he pushed you in the one furthest to the back and closed the door, “be quiet… or we’ll be banned..” were his last words before his lips well upon yours.. Almost immediately your hands found his front, cupping his growing bulge which made him growl against your lips hungrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you… now…” you pulled away to whisper eagerly against his lips, undoing his pants in one swift movement while he turned you around and pushed you up against the way, “show me…” you knew what he meant, a grin spreading across your features as you stuck your arse out, shaking it a bit which earned you a nice spank to one of the cheeks, “oh… Beelzebub….!” Something about his full name echoing inside this tiny space had him push back up against you, kissing up and down your neck hungrily while his hands moved around to cup your breasts, groping them in his hands, “try to be quiet…” a final warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his cock out of its confinements, pushing the skirt up and moving your panties to the side, finding your folds slick, practically dripping, “this turns you on….” not a question, more of a statement as he had found a new kink of yours, which he kind of did. He slides his cock between your folds, hissing when the juices cover his shaft, “beel, please… I need you to fuck me right now.” Your blunt words almost made him moan, using his hands to spread your cheeks to watch his cock glide right in, swallowed up by your dripping cunt, “o-oh…!” That’s all he could let out at the feeling, looking up at the ceiling while trying to hide the delight he was feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You, too, quickly brought a hand to your mouth to cover up the loud moan that threatened to spill when he stretched and filled you up. Beel was big, he always felt big, and it almost always felt like your first time with him, no matter how many times you did it with him, “f-fuck…” a breathless whisper escaoed you, feeling him slowly thrusts in and out of you, his eyes trained on his cock being swallowed by your slick walls. “There’s something… even better about this…” you mumbled softly, curling your fingers against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beel leaned closer, his hot breath tickling your neck as his thrusts sped up, thrusting up and hard into you, “you feel even better too… you’re clenching around me so much… I like it.” You moaned softly at his words, almost instinctively clenching around him again and making him groan, “come on…” one of his hands leaves your breasts, sliding under the front of the skirt to roll your clit over your panties, wanting to feel you come undone before him, “b-beel..! I’m…. I’m trying to be quiet…” and he was making it very hard. You pushed your arm up against the wall, biting into it as he reached deeper with each thrust, stretching you out with his full length. “I know… you’re doing so good.” soft praise as he kissed along your neck, panting softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thrusts sped up, slamming into your from behind while pressing himself against your back and you against the wall, “I… so close…” he breathed out, rubbing your clit faster in an attempt to have you orgasm with him. Your body felt so nice pressed so tightly against his own, the sudden thrill of being caught by groaning or moaning a little too loudly spurting him on even more as he pounds into you, the sounds of skin against skin in your ears, “B-Beel..!” It was a whisper-cry, loud enough for him to hear but you hoped it was quiet enough to not get caught, “I’ll.. too… if you keep going like that…” The thought of your own orgasm has his coming undone without warning. He muffled his loud grunt by biting into your clothed shoulder, closing his eyes tightly as his cock twitched and spurted his seed deep inside you. Soft pulses and twitches of his hips pushed his seed deeper, spreading the warmth of it inside you. His hand never stopped rolling your clit, although his hips stilled, “come… on… cum for me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words were encouraging, causing you to clench again. Quickly, you turned your head and captured his lips, moaning into his mouth instead of out loudly as you came on him, your walls pulsating and clenching as he unloaded the rest of himself inside you, “hghn…!” You bit his bottom lip, trying to keep quiet before pulling away and letting heavy pants escape your lips instead, “that…” He nodded, no need for words, while he rubbed out your orgasm, slowly retrieving his hand, “yes..” he agreed, kissing you one more time before pulling out, quick to move your panties back in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some cum dripped out and he was quick to catch it with his fingers after tucking himself back away, pulling the skirt down and accidentally vibing it on it. You stood back straight, looking behind you and then up at him, “did you…?” He looked down at his hand and then your skirt, internally screaming at himself, “yes…” You laughed softly, wrapping your arms around his neck while clenching your thighs together to keep anything else from dripping out, “well.. I guess we have to buy the skirt now. Both as a memory and because you ruined it.” A smile beamed across his face, nodding quickly. This would become his new favorite piece of clothing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>